


touch and go

by Dresupi



Series: 80s Song Prompts [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Breast Fucking, Consensual Sex, Consent, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Floor Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, POV Bucky Barnes, Sex Pollen, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: He meant to ask her out for a third date, but they get sex pollened instead...It's one helluva third date.  ;)





	touch and go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JanetSnakehole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetSnakehole/gifts).



> Continuation of one of my 80s Prompts (Bucky/Darcy - Danger Zone - Kenny Loggins)

Bucky leaned across the counter on his elbows, trying for an air of nonchalance as he drummed his fingers on the surface.  “Heya, Darce.  How’s your day been?”  

Darcy smiled, lighting up the entire room even though her eyes were still glued to the tablet in front of her.  “It’s a whole lot better since you showed up.”  

“Glad to hear it…” he replied automatically, kicking himself because it sort of sounded like he was glad her day was bad.  “I mean… glad I’m brightening it, not glad it was sorta lackluster before…”  

He could have sworn he used to be better at this in the forties.  

He’d asked her on two dates, though.  And both of them had gone great.  So if he’d done that, he could do this.  Date number three wasn’t so different, right?  

His stomach rolled.  Of course it was different.  There were certain… expectations about third dates that didn’t apply to first or second.  No matter how close to those expectations those dates had gotten.  

He wasn’t sure of the terminology, but he was pretty sure he’d gotten to third base.  He’d at least gotten past shortstop.  

Arousal swooped low in his gut when he remembered just how lovely third base was with Darcy Lewis.  All that soft skin, the lace on her bra rasping over tight flesh.  His thumb helping it along as she rocked in his lap.  

He wasn’t too proud to say that he probably could have embarrassed himself that night if her phone hadn’t rung and ruined the mood.  It had only taken a couple of strokes with his hand to finish alone what they’d started together.

He also wasn’t too proud to say that he’d always been a fan of lady’s brassieres and what was contained therein, so it wasn’t any surprise to him that playing with Darcy’s breasts had nearly gotten him off.  They were lovely, _lovely_ breasts.  To match the loveliness of the rest of her.  

“I _know_ that, Dork…you don’t have to apologize,” she teased, swiping definitively on the screen before locking it and setting it aside.  “What can I do for ya, Buck?”  

“I was just wondering--”  he began, only to be interrupted by an extremely loud and extremely obnoxious alarm that began wailing the second he got to the good part of his question.  

Frowning, they both looked up.  

“What’s that?!”  he yelled, placing his hands over his ears.  

“NO IDEA!” Darcy mouthed back.  Or she might have been yelling, he couldn’t be sure.  

It went on for a full two minutes, he couldn’t help but keep track.  The doors locked.  The other scientists were all running around out in the halls.  

The siren stopped blaring, but the red lights were still flashing when FRIDAY’s voice came over the intercom.  “Sergeant Barnes, Ms. Lewis, please remove your clothing and head to the nearest emergency shower.”

“Can I ask why?” Darcy asked, but reached for the hem of her shirt nonetheless.  

Bucky followed suit, being sure to avert his eyes, turning around to give her some privacy.  

“A foreign chemical has been detected in your research area.”  

“No chemicals are even in here, I do like… _computery_ things! I’m practically I.T.!” Darcy protested, but Bucky didn’t detect any less clothing being removed, so he continued removing his as well.  

“Everything?” he asked.  “Or can we keep our underwear on?”

“Everything must be removed and fed into the incinerator chute…” FRIDAY replied.  

Swearing under her breath, Darcy dumped everything into the chute against the wall.  Bucky followed suit, still staring up at the ceiling as Darcy grabbed his arm and shoved him first into the shower cubicle in the corner of the room.  

She smooshed in behind him and pulled a chain. Lukewarm water rushed over them and they stood directly under it.

“How long do we stand under--”  Bucky asked.  

“Fifteen minutes,” she replied, smirking up at him as her mascara ran down her face.  “Fun stuff, amiright?”  

He chuckled and crossed his hands over his manhood to maintain at least some level of propriety.  

“You really should shield your eyes,” she said, using one of hers as a visor to stop the direct stream of water. .  “FRIDAY didn’t say what it was that we were contaminated with.  Might be smart.”  

He removed one hand and shielded his eyes, trying hard to keep his gaze on hers.  He’d felt a lot of her soft skin, but he’d never seen it.  Not in good lighting anyway.  

Not the lighting in this lab was good lighting or anything.  Because he could think of other lighting levels that would be more flattering to himself than blaring fluorescent.  

Darcy glanced down towards where his cybernetic hand was cupping his junk.  “You know, there are illustrations on the internet that are very, very close to what’s going on right there…”  

He grinned, shifting his weight.  “Do I measure up?”  

“Dude, experience has taught me that the real thing is always better than what’s imagined in the minds of pervs with too much artistic talent.  But, I also know what happens to manjunk in cold water, so no judgements will be passed, I can promise that.  Superserum doesn’t account for shrinkage, I’ll bet.”

Bucky laughed.  “Nah, not really.”          

* * *

 

When they stepped out of the shower, Darcy padded over to a locked drawer, pressing her thumb to the keypad and pulling it open after.  She pulled out two sealed packages, tossing one to Bucky.  “These are one size fits all, unfortunately.  There _are_ sticky tabs that are supposed to help with the fit, but in the end they’re basically Brawny’s fall couture line, so keep your expectations suitably LOW.”

He ripped open the vacuum sealed plastic to pull out what amounted to a paper shirt and paper “pants”.  He used the term loosely, because the scotch tape tabs definitely were.

Then, they had to stick their fingers with some kind of blood testing kit, seal up the results, which they left on a countertop.    

“You’re free to go,” FRIDAY informed them.  “The substance has been identified.  It’s harmless, but will cause certain side effects.  Extreme hunger, extreme thirst, increased body temperature, and increased libido.  Please notify the staff doctor if the effects last longer than twelve hours.”

He really wished FRIDAY hadn’t mentioned libido when he had nothing but a paper napkin to hide behind.

The doors opened up in front of them and they were greeted by a thankfully empty hallway.  

Darcy took a step towards the door, turning and holding out her hand for Bucky’s.  

Relieved that she could still look him in the eye after all of that, he followed her to the elevators.  “You know, I was gonna ask you out for a third date, but I feel like the mood’s been shot.”  

She laughed.  “I dunno, I feel like that shower might have been our third date.  It was pretty… _intimate_.”  

He squeezed her hand.  “I wanted to do something more romantic, but I’m glad you’re still willing to hold my hand after that cold shower.”  

“I kind of wish FRIDAY hadn’t listed all the side effects though…” her voice was low, gravelly.  It made him shiver a little.

He swallowed thickly, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. “Which one?”  

She winked.  “Which one do you think?”  

“His breath caught in his throat.  The paper shirt was suddenly too thick.  Too hot.  He wanted it off his skin.  “I’m just feeling a little overheated,” he lied, which was doing nothing to take his focus off the sudden tightening in his groin area.  She hummed and it made his abdomen tighten expectantly.  “Plus maybe a few of the others.”  

“You hungry?” she teased, smirking in that way she had, all the while tugging on his hand as the doors opened.  “Because I have _food_ at my place.”  

“I’m starving,” he confessed, knowing exactly what kind of hungry she was referring to.  

“Good, so am I…”      

* * *

 

The good thing about paper clothing was how easy it was to rip off in the heat of the moment.  

His came away in two short tugs from Darcy, leaving him completely bare and with zero shrinkage problems.  

His cybernetic hand made quick work of Darcy’s, leaving the paper shirt and pants in shreds on the floor of her entryway.  

Bucky finally allowed his eyes to roam over every bit of her superheated flesh.  She was flushed pink from her breasts to her forehead and she shivered when he reached for her.  “Christ, I was trying so hard not to look at you in the shower, Doll.”  

“Why?” she asked, leaning forward to kiss him, her lips popping.  “You’ve at least _felt_ everything above the belt before…”  

“Never _seen_ it though… wanted your permission…”  

“You’ve always had it,” she replied.  “Kinda glad this sexy spray made this happen sooner rather than later. I was so fucking close last time…” She kissed him once more.  Passionately. Hungrily.  “I don’t want anything to interrupt us this time…”

“Took the words right outta my mouth,” he murmured, wrapping his cybernetic arm around her waist and hauling her closer, flush against his body.  He sighed at the contact.  “You’re so damn soft…”  

She grinned.  “Thank you… now shush… I wanna kiss you until your head pops off...”   

* * *

 

Darcy made good on her promise, Bucky was pretty sure his head was somewhere near the ceiling by the time she’d kissed her way down his throat.  She tugged his hand from her hip, pulling it lower and lower until his fingers were poised between her legs.  

The wet heat was intoxicating, and he was soon sliding his fingers through her folds, spreading her open.  

Moaning, he pressed her back against the wall and teased two fingers around her entrance.  “You’re so _wet_ …”  

“Some of that might be the sex air, but you know… you do a good job of ruining my panties on a regular basis, Buck,” she breathed, hooking one leg around his hips and rocking forward to meet his fingers.  

He locked that bit of information away for later, he had more pressing matters to attend to.

Pushing them past her opening, Bucky was met with no resistance, she clenched around him immediately and so he started softly pumping his hand in and out, surprised to feel the flutter of her orgasm merely _seconds_ later.  

“Oh fuck…” she moaned, her hips chasing more and more sensation as he added his thumb into the mix, rolling over her clit and making her growl louder and louder.  “Fuucckkk…”  Her hand flailed over his hip before wrapping around his length, stroking up and down.  

He grunted, his head falling to her shoulder as she pulled sounds from him that he didn’t know he even made in the bedroom.  He was rutting like an animal, fucking her fist with reckless abandon.  

“Jesus, Darce…” he gasped as he came, spilling over her fist and onto her belly.  

He felt disappointed in himself that he hadn’t made it even to the bedroom, but once he’d come, the feeling wasn’t gone. There was no satisfaction.  He just wanted _more_.  The ache was still there, stirring in his gut.  Making his cock twitch in her hand.  “Fuck…”

She was already whimpering, nipping at his throat.  “More…” she pleaded.

Bucky’d already made up his mind, he’d give her as much as she wanted.      

He hoisted her up on his front carrying her towards her bedroom door.  He only made it as far as the doorway before he had to fall to his knees, press her into the carpet.  “Fuck… Darce...I need you.”  

She nodded, reaching out with grabby hands as he settled down between her legs.  

She wrapped those lovely legs of hers around his waist and when he finally pressed into her slick channel, he was shaking with it.  She was so warm.  So fucking wet.  

“Oh god, Bucky…” she groaned.  She squeezed around him and he felt his eyes close as his hips took over, pressing him over and over into her molten warmth and making him think that maybe, just maybe, he’d be okay to never come out again.  

A silly thought for sure, but he was fine where he was.  Her pussy was heaven.  

He opened his eyes to search hers, his mouth falling open as she reached up to cup her breasts, hold them close as her thumbs rolled over her nipples, everything bouncing in time to his thrusts. 

“Fucking beautiful,” he whispered, unable to tear his eyes away.  

“You feel so good,” she murmured, her eyes fluttering closed.  “Bucky…I’m…  I’m coming…”  

She squeezed him so tight he grunted, his muscles quivering with the effort it took to hold his own release back.

He could feel something pulling at his gut _again_ and he panicked.  He’d never really had this problem before.  But he assumed this was part of being exposed to that chemical.  Pulling out, he panted,.  “Sorry, sorry… didn’t want to…” He couldn’t finish, so he just groaned and sat back. He gripped himself, but she stopped him. She lay back, reaching for her tits again and arching her eyebrow.  

He swore under his breath and quickly moved into position, straddling her torso as she pressed her breasts together, forming a tight channel for him to move in.  He pressed his dick between them, moaning loudly as he started fucking it between them.  

She pressed them closer together.  “C’mon, Bucky…touch me…”  

He placed his hands over hers, his thumbs raking over her nipples as he watched his cock move in and out.  “M’ close,” he warned her.  “Want me to…”  

“ _Come_ ,” she pleaded.

He did, not as much as before, but holy fuck it was all over her.  “Oh fuck… Darcy….”  She pushed him down, guiding him down between her legs as she propped them up.

“Need you, Buck.”

As his mouth found her clit, he sucked softly, _feeling_ her groan more than hearing it.

Helluva third date, if you asked him.  

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some sugar, you guys!


End file.
